Many activities require secure electronic communications. To facilitate secure electronic communications, an encryption/decryption system may be implemented on an electronic assembly or printed circuit board assembly that is included in equipment connected to a communications network. Such an electronic assembly is an enticing target for malefactors since it may contain codes or keys to decrypt intercepted messages, or to encode fraudulent messages. To prevent this, an electronic assembly may be mounted in an enclosure, which is then wrapped in a security sensor, and encapsulated with polyurethane resin. A security sensor may be, in one or more embodiments, a web or sheet of insulating material with circuit elements, such as closely-spaced, conductive lines fabricated on it. The circuit elements are disrupted if the sensor is torn, and the sensor can be sensed in order to generate an alarm signal. The alarm signal may be conveyed to a monitor circuit in order to reveal an attack on the integrity of the assembly. The alarm signal may also trigger an erasure of encryption/decryption keys stored within the electronic assembly.
In the above configuration, the electronic package, or tamper-proof electronic package, may be difficult to test due to the presence of the security sensor wrapped fully around the enclosure. Additionally, in this configuration it is difficult to recover components from the electronic package, for instance, should a manufacturing defect in the package be detected.